


Cullinary Genius

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif was an amazing chef. Anything savory at all and Grif was your man. When it came to desserts and pastry, however, he was severely lacking.</p>
<p>And that’s where Donut came in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullinary Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: grifnut baking together ouo

If you had told Dexter Grif that he would actually enjoy the company of Blood Gulch Cullinary, Hospitality and Tourism School’s most flamboyant member of what was known as the ‘Red Team’, he would have laughed in your face. Although he didn’t hate Donut, he certainly wouldn’t say he liked him.   
  
Sure the guy was nice enough but there was just something about him that ruffled Grif the wrong way. Ever since they’d gone around the classroom and introduced themselves, Grif had never particularly wanted to befriend Donut. He just had this way with words that creeped him out.  
  
Things had been going fine in class. He liked his usual bay partner Tucker, but one day, Head Chef Flowers gave them a group assignment and split the usual pairs up. At the time he had said it was “to make new friends!” For some reason, he decided to put Donut and Grif together. Whilst Grif had grumbled to his friends afterward, things had changed now.  
  
As it turned out, although Grif was an amazing chef, he was a pretty horrible pastry chef. Deserts baffled him. Bread? Never turned out right. Creams and custards and mousses? Nope. Give him sauces, marinades and dressings, roast meats and roulades any day. Anything savory at all and Grif was your man.   
And that’s where Donut came in. He was a genius pasty chef. Light, fluffy cakes; delicate chocolate work and spun sugar creations were just the tip of the metaphorical iceberg. Donut made desserts look like a breeze. Just do not ask him to cook you a steak or make a clam chowder and everything would turn out perfectly.  
  
It was a ‘creative’ lesson where they had complete control over what they cooked. Head Chef Flowers said it got their ‘creative juices flowing’ and he loved seeing what his little chefs would come up with.  
  
“Behind,” Grif said as he passed Donut who was currently whipping the ever-loving life out of the egg whites for his meringue.   
For some reason, Donut preferred mixing things by hand. It took longer than using a machine, but it guaranteed that whatever it was he was mixing turned out perfectly and not over mixed.   
  
It also gave him amazing arms.  
  
Grif took some chicken from the fridge and took it back to the bay to begin preparing it for the main meal.  Donut was making a lemon meringue cake and Grif decided to keep things relatively simple with a chicken carbonara, garden salad and garlic bread using the loaf Donut had baked earlier. It was easy enough to make in the two hours they’d been given. Donut would be the one closely watching the clock.  
  
“Can you check the oven? The cake should be done.” Donut asked, adding more sugar to the egg whites.   
  
“Sure.”   
  
Grif immediately went to the oven and sure enough the cakes were done. He’d made the mistake once of finishing something before going to the oven. It had been a disaster and Donut had cried over it for days. Grif had learned his lesson.  
  
“Tins?”  
  
“Leave them for five, then they can be taken out. I should be done by then. Pasta is hanging up in the pantry for you.”   
  
“Thanks man,” Grif quickly headed into the large pantry to retrieve the fresh pasta.  
  
They continued this way for the lesson; easily working together in tandem. Most pairs were still trying to get used to how the other worked but something with Grif and Donut just clicked.  
  
They were perfectly suited for each other and more often than not their work in the kitchen resulted in wonders on the table.


End file.
